Pornography
The notion of pornography is featured throughout the Grand Theft Auto series but explicit pornography is never displayed in the games. Appearances 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto III * El Burro is implied to run several pornographic business ventures, including a beastiality magazine called Donkey Does Dallas. In Grand Theft Auto III, Claude is tasked with collecting these magazines after they have been stolen by a SPANKED-up thief. As a thank you, El Burro sends a collection of these magazines to Claude's Portland safehouse. Muff & The Mule.jpg|The Donkey Does Dallas magazine Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, there is a pornographic film company (InterGlobal Studios) on Prawn Island, run by Steve Scott that is for sale. Several missions involve working for Steve open after purchasing the studio, including recruiting Candy Suxxx and Mercedes Cortez, as well as advertising the studio's latest film. Bite poster.png|Promotional poster for the film Bite, starring Candy Suxxx Closer Encounters.png|Promotional poster for the film Closer Encounters, starring Candy Suxxx Filthy Chicks.jpg|Promotional poster for the film Filthy Chicks, starring Candy Suxxx Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * There are a number of sex shops in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, some of which can be entered. Millie Perkins is an avid customer of a shop on the Las Venturas Strip, and Carl Johnson buys a Gimp suit there during the mission Key to Her Heart. SexShopXXX-GTASA-logo.png|The SEx Shop XXX logo Gimp_Suit_(GTASA).jpg|CJ with the Gimp Suit HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV * Joseph Kaplan runs a pornography website and shop, and it is stated that Marnie Allen was forced to participate in his pornography to support her drug habit. Early in the game, Niko Bellic and Dimitri Rascalov go to intimidate Joseph, who had not paid his protection money. pornography clips are available on Electrictit.com but cannot be viewed DoYouHaveProtection-GTAIV-JosephKaplanAndFriends.jpg|Joseph Kaplan in The Peep Hole sex shop Grand Theft Auto V * It was mentioned by Trevor that Amanda De Santa was a stripper when she first met Michael. In the Beeker's Garage on Procopio Drive in Paleto Bay, Blaine County, there is posters of semi-nude girls exposing most of her breasts. Tracey De Santa says that the guys she was meeting in the yacht party during the mission Daddy's Little Girl work in the porn industry and that they already filmed a porn movie in the De Santa Residence. Jimmy De Santa can be heard watching porn on his computer in his bedroom while the door is locked. AmandasStripPhoto.jpg Know Members of the Industry 3D Universe *Candy Suxxx *Mercedes Cortez *Steve Scott HD Universe *Joseph Kaplan *Marnie Allen (retired) *Blake *Freddy Slade *Brett *Unnamed pornstar Trivia HD Universe *In Joseph's shop, a television showing a pornographic movie is playing in the back room. It depicts a bikini-clad woman continuously moving up and down, thereby implying more pornographic content than what is shown. Gordon Sargent also watches this in his hideout during ...I'll Take Her. Above the counter in Joseph's shop, another television shows another looped clip of a woman suggestively putting her lips around a beer bottle. See Also *Strip Club Category:Terminology Category:Miscellaneous Category:Controversies